Dear Diary, I'm In Love
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Robin finds Nami's diary and gives it to Luffy who surprisingly reads the whole book, not knowing who's is it. Will this diary help Luffy understands Nami's feelings towards her captain? One-Shot. Dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan. :D


A/N: This story is dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan who needs a one-shot story. Here's my one-shot story, hope Yasaonna-Chan, and everyone else likes it.

Summary: Robin finds Nami's diary and gives it to Luffy who surprisingly reads the whole book, not knowing who's is it. Will this diary help Luffy understands Nami's feelings towards her captain? One-Shot. Dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan. :D

Dear Diary, I'm in Love

It was early afternoon, when Robin found a brown book with Nami's writing. 'Probably her diary.' smirked Robin. Robin then left the room with her diary in hand. Robin soon goes out onto the deck of Thousand Sunny where everyone was laughing, and having fun as always. Zoro fighting with Sanji, Usopp tells stories to Chopper, and Luffy, Brook is busy happily singing, Nami sunbathes, and Franky is down stairs working a new project or something.

"Captain-San!" shouted Robin. Luffy came laughing towards her like a little boy who just got thousands of candy.

"What is it? A book? Don't like books, too much reading." complained Luffy.

"It's a special book, with adventures! Thought you like it. But never mind." lied Robin. Luffy then grabs the book, takes it from her and smiles. "Thanks Robin. I'll read it!" shouted Luffy. Soon afterwards, it was dinner-time. As usual, everyone screams at Luffy while he takes everyone's food.

"Ah.. Robin I finished..." said Luffy was cut off by a loud scream.

"That came from the girl's dorms!" shrieked Robin.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Nami who just screamed.

"Everything alright!" panicked everyone. Nami only shook her head in terror, as started to cry.

"I lost my diary, has my most deepest secrets ever!" Nami cried and cried. Then suddenly...

"Is it this?" asked Luffy. Luffy took out a brown padded book that says Diary on top. Nami then became wide-eyed.

"That's it.." she whispered surprised Luffy had it all this time. Nami was blinked and blushed like a bright tomato. "You read the whole thing? All of it?" asked Nami blushing.

"Yea." Luffy nodded.

"I need to talk to you about something then. Everyone can you please leave. Thank you." said Nami being serious. After that everyone but Luffy. Now it's just Luffy and Nami in the girls' dorm. Nami turned around and sat on the bed.

"Luffy sit with me on the bed, and tell me what you read about." said Nami with a small smile. Luffy just nodded and walked towards the bed and sat really close to Nami.

"I read about you liking this guy on the crew. But he doesn't know it, and you don't know whether he likes you back. That's I remember." said Luffy.

"Really, can you guess who that person is?" asked Nami with a hopeful face.

"Zoro?"

"No."

"Sanji?"

"Nope."

"Usopp?"

"No."

"Franky?"

"Nope." Nami was getting pissed off.

"Brook?"

"NO! IT'S YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, but not as loud for everyone to hear.

She then grabbed Luffy's face quickly, and kissed him. Luffy kissed back. Then they let go.

"Sorry. I nevered noticed you loved me. But... I always loved you as well..." said Luffy with his face down blushing bright. Nami then blushed as well.

"Well, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" asked Nami curiously.

"Never thought you loved me as well... Then I read this book that felt exactly how I felt. I thought that it contains how to tell someone how you feel about them." Luffy blushed more. Nami was surprised that Luffy actually read a book for her. Nami gave a quick kiss to Luffy and said...

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nami."

On that night, after Luffy and she confessed to each other, they both went back to the dinning room,and happily ate dinner without anyone questioning them what happened. Except for Sanji, he's mad because he thinks that Luffy did something,but he was distracted by Robin's beauty, (probably told him that she needs something important that only he can give T_T, oh Robin.) Everything went back to normal few seconds afterwards when Luffy stole Usopp's food (sorry Usopp,gonna have to starve tonight. T_T.)

Well, not everything went back to normal... Luffy and Nami finally know that they love each other.

When everyone went back to sleep, Nami quietly went to her desk and wrote her latest entry in her diary.

_'Dear Diary, I'm in love.' _

The End

A/N: Again, hope you like it. This is my first one-shot of Luffy X Nami (LuNa.) This story is dedicated to Yasaonna-Chan who needs a LuNa one-shot. Hope you like it everyone~


End file.
